Inuyasha's Bloody Nightmare
by Demonfairy
Summary: Inuyasha's been having some disturbing dreams, what are they about and why is he having them. T for some later fluffiness and violance.Rating may go up.
1. The painful dream

~INUYASHA'S BLOODY NIGHTMARE~  
  
After a hard long battle to retrieve a shikkon shard, the group needed to rest. In the hollows of darkness and night everyone fell asleep fast except for our hanyou friend who was have a hard time falling asleep. He kept waking up sweaty and breathing hard every time he tried to go to sleep. It kept haunting his mind, that some day, somewhere something was going to happen and he knew that no one would like it. Little did he know that some one familiar but hated so much was watching him, waiting to strike? The darkness concealed the figure but Inuyasha soon picked up his scent and woke up but as soon as he did the smell disappeared.  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha fell back asleep. His thoughts were swirling around in his head so fast but he didn't know what to think, all he knew was something was going to happen very soon, As he drifted deeper into sleep and not knowing what dreams await him. Inuyasha soon found himself to be in a room of pitch-black darkness that smelt of blood and flesh. He soon notice that on the ground a few feet from him was Kagome, lying in a dark puddle of what looked like blood. Inuyasha notice that he was holding the Tetsaiga in his hand and it was dripping of dark red blood. He was to stunned to even think about what was going on. He soon found himself walking towards the know dead Kagome and lifting her up to place a gentle kiss on her lips but before he could do that everything went black and he woke up breathing hard and sweating. He noticed that Kagome was still curled up next to him with shippo on her lap. He sighed in relief that nothing happen. He silently kissed her forehead and went back to sleep. 


	2. The familar but hated one

THANKS FOT THE REVIEWS AND IM SORRY THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN INUYASHA.MAN:  
  
Inuyasha's Bloody Nightmare  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The familiar but hated one.  
  
  
  
In the morning Inuyasha didn't say anything about his awful dream. But Kagome new there was something wrong with him. She walked up to him and said Inuyasha is everything ok but she just got a 'Feh' from him. Sango and Miroku also thought something was wrong but didn't worry.  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha worrying that something was so definitely wrong with Inuyasha. She couldn't get it off her mind, but suddenly something was in the distance starring at Inuyasha an Kagome. Inuyasha slowly stood up and said, Kagome stay back some ones watching us, and with that said he thought, an he remembered smelling the same scent last night. He then called out, NARAKU come out I know your hiding over there and as suddenly as Inuyasha called his name he jumped right in front of them laughing.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat there stunned and stood up. So why were you watching me last night Inuyasha asked glaring at his clearly seen enemy. Without an answer he started laughing again. Inuyasha slowly drew the Tetsaiga and attacked not thinking about what would happen next. But with that Kagome heard a glass-shattering scream and looked over to see Inuyasha standing with Naraku's hand in his chest. Naraku quickly pulled his hand out and jumped back into the woods. Kagome ran to Inuyasha crying his name but Inuyasha couldn't hear her. He slowly drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were getting ready to leave when they heard Inuyasha scream out in pain. They ran towards the murderess scream an found Kagome sitting next to Inuyasha who was lying in a bloody pool of water, and he looked like he was unconscious. What happen Kagome Sango asked while comforting her friend. Naraku attacked and the next thing I knew Inuyasha screamed and fell to the ground. Sango quickly told Miroku to carry Inuyasha to Kirra. So without any questioning he grabbed Inuyasha and set him in Kagome's lap on Kirra. Shortly they headed twords the village to get Inyasha bandaged up and so Kagome could rest.  
  
Sorry if the fic wasn't that interesting! Well anyway review and I'll keep writing! Bet you saw that coming you know with Naraku and all! 


	3. Authors Note

I don't know if I should update this story or not cause I'm having major writers block and no one reviews. I'm getting a little discouraged and I have had only one review. I would like to thank that person for reviewing. I have so much going on school, friends, problems, boyfriend just so much to deal with so I don't know if I'll be finishing this story but if u seriously want me to finish the story then tell me and give me some ideas and pointer. 


	4. Recovering and Thinking

Heh heh heh sorry its been like for ever since I updated I kinda had writers block and then I was working on some other stories and oh my god it feels good to be writing!

LOL sorry again, but I hope you enjoy this chapter I have gotten better at writing so it shouldn't be written crappy! Oh and I would like to thank everyone for review except that one person and you know what I say to them Flames feed my pet dragon and he says thanks! LOL!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha (runs to the corner and hugs pink bunny named Mr. Bear)

Inuyasha's Bloody Nightmare

Chapter 3 - Recovering and Thinking

The group reached Kaede's village a soon as they could. Inuyasha was still alive but just barely. Miroku had picked Inuyasha up and carried him into Kaede's hut immediately after kirara touched down on to the ground. Now Kaede was bandaging Inuyasha's wound that was on his stomach. The rest of the group was sitting outside waiting for any news about Inuyasha. A few hours passed by so now it was around night time. Kaede walked out with a calm look on her face.

"Will Inuyasha be ok?"Kagome asked.

"Yes child, he will be fine with some rest, for if you hadn't brought him when you did he would have died from blood loss," Kaede said.

"Can we go in and see him now Kaede?"Sango asked.

"Yes, yes, you may see him now, he is resting for the moment so you should eat something."

The group went into the hut and their eyes immediately fell so the corner of the room were Inuyasha lay with a blanket up to his chest. You could see his bandages around his torso were the blanket had fallen down slightly. Everyone was so happy to see him alive, especially Kagome because she secretly loved him, but she hadn't had the guts to tell him how she loved everything about him. How his beautiful silver hair made her want to run her hands through it. His cute little doggy ears made her want to laugh every time they twitched when he was annoyed or angry. Sometimes, although she wouldn't tell anybody, but she sometimes got him annoyed or mad just to see his ears twitch.

"Are you ok Kagome?"Shippo asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I am fine Shippo."

"Why don't we make dinner Kagome?"Sango asked while sitting on the floor.

"That sounds good to me let me just get my ramen out of my bag."

"Heh maybe if we set a cup near Inuyasha he will wake up,"joked Shippo.

"Well ramen is his favorite food so I wouldn't be surprised,"miroku said while sitting next to Sango on the floor. The rest of the group meaning Shippo and Kagome, sat on the floor. The group silently cooked and ate the ramen and not once did Inuyasha wake up. The group all went to sleep. The next morning Kagome got up early hoping to ask Sango if she wanted to take a bath before Miroku woke up because if there was no Inuyasha to keep Miroku from spying then they wouldn't be able to and since Sango got up early usually, it was the perfect plan. She also hopped to see if Inuyasha was awake yet. She rose from her sleeping bag on the floor. She looked around the room. Something was out of place or missing but she just couldn't put her finger on it until her eyes stopped at were Inuyasha was supposedly suppose to be sleeping. He wasn't there, in his bed sleeping like he was suppose to be. The funny thing was Sango wasn't were she went to sleep either.

Kagome thought to herself,"where is Inuyasha and Sango?"

She got up and walked over to the door of the hut and stepped out. She immediately saw Sango with Inuyasha's arm slung over her shoulder. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and Sango.

"Inuyasha why are you up you should be resting!"

"I needed to get out of that stuffy hut and Sango was the only one there to help.

"oh how do you feel are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kagome why don't you go back to sleep you look tired."

"No way you just got up and I want to make sure your ok."

"Fine you can stay."

Sango was silent through the whole conversation between the two. They walked to a hill and all sat down.

"Um, Inuyasha, if Kagome is going to stay with you I am going to go back to the hut and help Kaede with breakfast ok."

Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome stared at Inuyasha and wondered why he was being so nice all of a sudden. Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha had another one of those dreams and it ended the same as it did before but this time he didn't use the tetseiga to kill her, it was his bare hands. He couldn't lie to himself, the dream scared the shit out of him. He debated weather to tell anyone about the dreams and well he ended up telling Sango because he knew he could tell her and she wouldn't over react like Kagome would. She just listened to his story and told him a few choice words. She told him that if he thought if the dreams were gonna happen in real life that maybe he should tell Kagome so she would know. She also told him to tell her of his feeling for her. Sango was the only one besides Miroku, that knew he carried feelings for the miko. He could see were she was coming from. Its better to tell her now then not tell her at all because if the dreams are going to come true then maybe this could save her instead of kill her. He looked over to Kagome and said," Kagome I need to tell you something."

Wow I think this might be the longest chapter I have written in a while. Well if you like it review. Reviews keep my writing going! Oh and Flames are welcome cause they not only feed my pet dragon but they are good criticism for and inspiring writer!


End file.
